NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff
|image = TakeOverCardiffLogo.jpg |promotion = WWE |theme_song = |brand = NXT |date = August 31, 2019 |venue = Motorpoint Arena Cardiff |city = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = |lastevent = SummerSlam |nextevent = Clash of Champions }} NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT UK brand. It took place on August 31, 2019, at the Cardiff International Arena in Cardiff, Wales and was streamed live on the WWE Network. It was the second event promoted under the NXT UK TakeOver chronology, after NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. Six matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Walter retained the WWE United Kingdom Championship against Tyler Bate. Other matches included Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan Webster defeating former champions Zack Gibson and James Drake and Gallus (Mark Coffey and Wolfgang) in a triple threat tag team match to win the NXT UK Tag Team Championship, and Kay Lee Ray defeated Toni Storm to win the NXT UK Women's Championship. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's NXT brand held their second live special on the WWE Network. The NXT UK brand debuted in August 2018 and subsequently adopted their sister brand's TakeOver specials, beginning with NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool in 2019. At NXT TakeOver: XXV, WWE announced that a second NXT UK TakeOver would take place in Cardiff. Storylines The card included matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT UK brand. Storylines was produced on the NXT UK television program. On the June 19 episode of NXT UK, Kay Lee Ray won a battle royal for an opportunity to face Toni Storm for the NXT UK Women's Championship at a time of her choosing by last eliminating Xia Brookside. On the July 17 episode of NXT UK, Ray interrupted Storm and announced that their title match would take place at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff. On the July 3 episode of NXT UK during Moustache Mountain's NXT UK Tag Team Championship match, Imperium interfered and attacked and injured Tyler Bate. On the July 31 episode of NXT UK, Bate returned and attacked Imperium and a NXT UK Championship match between Walter and Tyler Bate was made for NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff. On the August 7 episode of NXT UK, Gallus and Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster wanted to face Grizzled Young Veterans for the NXT UK Tag Team Championship. Later in that episode, Mark Andrews and Flash Morgan had to prove themselves in order to make the match a triple-threat tag team match at NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff. Webster defeated Gallus' Mark Coffey on the August 14 episode and Andrews defeated James Drake on the August 21 episode making it a triple-threat tag team match at NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-show: Rhea Ripley defeated Piper Niven *Pre-show: Kassius Ohno defeated Sid Scala *Noam Dar defeated Travis Banks (13:55) *Cesaro defeated Ilja Dragunov (12:26) *Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews defeated Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) © and Gallus (Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) to win the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship (20:17) *Joe Coffey defeated Dave Mastiff in a Last Man Standing Match (16:03) *Kay Lee Ray defeated Toni Storm © to win the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (9:52) *WALTER © defeated Tyler Bate to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (42:12) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT UK pay-per-view events External links * NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff at WWE.com * NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff Pre Show on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff Pre-show at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff at CAGEMATCH.net Category:NXT UK Takeover Category:2019 events Category:Events with Last Man Standing matches